Exposing a human being's skin to an extreme temperature environment, such as high heat levels, or for long time periods when in contact with a portable electronic device, places it at risk if the exposure exceeds their tolerance. At present there are no known hand models used for thermal safety testing of portable electronic devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for a testing apparatus that can mimic the heat transfer mechanisms of human skin to simulate an effect of a surface temperature of an electronic device on a human being's skin, such as the skin of a human appendage or human torso, when the electronic device is being touched by the human being's skin.